Hetalia Crossovers! The Crossroads
by Bubblemints
Summary: This is a Hetalia crossover with any and all movies, books, TV shows, and more! In this, I will use Hetalia characters and insert them into plots and settings of the series. / Suggest a crossover in your review!
1. Prologue

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
**I do not claim any of the characters when I write this. I am writing this story for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**The Crossroads**

**A Hetalia Crossover Fic**

**Prologue:**

"Off to your room! Go watch anime or something…!"

With a light huff and a pout, the younger of two blondes stomped away and to his bedroom, giving the door a slam that made the hinges rattle. Sealand, the younger of them, growled to himself before throwing his hat to the ground and slumped down on his bed. _What does he know anyways?_, the micronation asked himself, burning holes into the ceiling with his childish glower, _he's just a cranky, old country… a total wanker!_ Sealand sighed quietly. Sure, England didn't recognize him as a country, but he could at least listen to what he had to say. _He _was just being rude!

_Oh well,_ the tiny nation decided, slipping from his bed and stepping towards his incredibly outdated computer. With a flick of the power button, the ancient contraption managed to power up and eventually displayed the desktop upon its glowing screen. It didn't take him long to find his way onto his addiction, a website bathed in white and blue blogs. After re-blogging a few posts, the micronation's eye was lured towards his inbox, where a message awaited him. After fighting off a blue screen, he managed to get to where the red and white number 1 was, looking over the typed letter he had received. It was from a fellow micronation, Wy.

**Hey, mate! Thought you might want to look at this.**

Below it was a link to Wy's personal website—something she had made on a whim but had transformed into her own personal sharing site—and after a moment of guessing what it might be before clicking, Sealand finally gave in and brought his cursor to the underlined text. The website was brought up in another tab, and the blonde waited for it to load. Upon it was an idea that made the boy's eyes widen to the size of a basketball. Hurriedly, he sent a message back to his friend.

**My word, Wy, you're a bloody genius!**


	2. Chapter 1: Slender

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
**I do not claim any of the characters when I write this. I am writing this story for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**The Crossroads**

**A Hetalia Crossover Fic**

**Chapter 1: SLENDER**

That 'idea' was written in text that dripped with red pixels of blood, a little touch the Sealandish boy assumed was to make it seem scarier. However, that wasn't what made it scary. His eyes were on the picture beside the text. He bit at his lip in thought, tapping his fingers idly on his desk. So here was an amazing idea. Would he use it? For this one, he'd felt the need to stand and prepare himself by getting a blanket and sugary caffeine, of which he stole from a certain Brit who had been given it by loudmouth America himself.

_Okay, _he thought, stretching his arms high above his head and cracking his knuckles, afterward cracking open the can of pop and snugging the blanket closer around his shoulders, _let's write this._

Opening up a lower-class word processing program, he started typing. He was on a roll, and his thoughts came into his fingers' typing like greased lightning. Clicking occasionally back to that blue and white _tumbling _site to discuss ideas with Wy, he typed out his piece...

**Slender . doc**

It was dark. Too dark. Not only dark but also incredibly quiet; the only noise in the forest was the occasional whisper of the wind and the crunching of dirt and rock underneath someone's boots. A bit of walking through still and silent darkness and a flashlight flickered to life by the owner of those boots - a girl with platinum blonde hair that looked nearly silver with the soft beams from the flashlight.

All she knew was that she must collect the pages.

There were eight, and she must have them.

The light from the flashlight gave her little clue as to where she was in relation to the entire forest, but at least she could see where she was going rather than tripping over every tiny root and rock that stood in her path. She could clearly see the dark brown of bark and wispy blades of grass as she shone the light in their direction, and even without the light she could feel the chill of the dark.

Her eyes caught on something that didn't match the scenery of forest – a rusty red something jutting out of the greens and browns. Something different from everything around. It was almost… refreshing. Yet, the idea of getting just one of the notes haunted her quietly. She shivered.

_He would be angry_.

**Pages 1/8**

"This drawing looks like a child's," she tried reassuring herself quietly and tucked the note away in a pocket. It depicted the thing she was supposed to look out for. _Nothing to worry yourself over, Natalya, _she thought. Continuing on, she heard nothing, but the sound of thundering, seconds later, came to the inner of her ears… like a giant's footsteps. She took a three-sixty glance around her with the flashlight, seeing nothing but the still forest and wind shaking a few tree branches.

_Crunching… crunching…_

There was no sight of the figure that stalked the woods, and Natalya brought her pace to a jog. Rumors, perhaps, _false ones_. Nervously, she looked around for more pages. The sooner she got them, the sooner she could leave. For one reason or another, she had to slow down… Realization struck her. She could not run long here—her stamina seemed to drain far too easily in this place.

Panting now, she slowed and started down the nearby dirt path, which she hoped would take her where she needed to go. There was no sight of _him_ yet. Even as she picked it off the side of an odd collection of large, protruding rocks, there was nothing. Then, her flashlight flickered, and she internally panicked.

**Pages 2/8**

Natalya's flashlight continued to flicker, and the sound of an old television's whirring strain to find connection whizzed around in her skull. Her flashlight moved and she saw a tall figure with clothing that blended with the environment. He was wearing a black suit and tie, and his hands and legs just disappeared from his sleeves, or so it seemed. His face appeared completely white, like a stark mask used to deceive and hide his true identity.

She jerked her chin away immediately and quickened her pace, a little too knowing of the fact that his appearance was _far from _a masquerade.

_…The darkness blended everything together, and she found herself at an odd bathroom…_

**Pages 7/8**

Natalya leafed quickly through the notes as she dashed through the bathrooms, looking about frantically for the last page. The walls were chilled and the place smelled of urine and mold. Her legs had long since grown stiff, and she was completely aware of his closeness.

**ALWAYS WATCHES - NO EYES**

**CAN'T RUN**

**FOLLOWS**

**DON'T LOOK… OR IT TAKES YOU**

**HELP ME**

**LEAVE ME ALONE**

A rusty silo structure, rocks, odd wood fixtures, tunnels, a truck…

Was there any connection?

When could she leave this torment?

She tripped over her own feet, having been too concerned about the notes to pay attention, and landed flat on her stomach. She felt nauseated, and there was no breath in her. Gasping, she tried to regain her composure and rise again. Urgently, she grasped at a knocked over chair nearby, feeling dashes of blood run down her face from just above one eyebrow.

**_Damn it all!_**

She could _hear _him now. The fuzzy static he emitted, the heavy footsteps of his, the odd quiver he gave to the air... He did not breathe. He spoke no words. But he made all the noises in the world. He watched with his eyeless face and snickered with silence. The noises he made brought pounding to her skull, as if there wasn't already enough with the rising pressure and adrenaline.

There was nowhere to run, and there was nowhere to hide. A fence ran along the perimeter, and every direction she went – he was there. He was always there. _A repeating pattern_, she thought. That was all that was left for her. All but collecting those pages. Would he stop? Would he trap her and do something with her? She needed to get the last page. What else was there _to _do?

It was all she had left…

…all she had left…

She was exhausted and tired. The blood gushing from her forehead brought the thought of sleeping and letting him take her become more and more tempting. Natalya thought this briefly over, briskly searching for pros and cons, good and bad. _At least it would be over_, she reasoned hopelessly as she managed to cleanse some numbness from her appendages. No, she had to find what she was looking for, and she had to escape. She had things to live for, _people _to live for… brother…

Natalya held to the walls once she found her balance, showing nothing more than a brave flare in her eyes and straightened lips on her face, looking about for that paper. She tried catching her breath. She would need it if he found her now. She could still hear him, and that kept her on edge. She must've looked about the place, going from one exit to the other, at least thrice.

"It's not here…"

Almost losing herself in her hysteria, she made a mad dash to what appeared to be tankers just outside the building. Almost immediately, the tinge of white against orange-red made her begin to smile, laughing in her ecstasy. Running, sprinting, not even caring how she would finally leave after gaining the page… He would stop now. She would be free. Hours spent looking, searching, trying to find the pages. Her flashlight was dead, but with this page she'd finally be home-free!

She went to it, grabbed it, and read over it.

**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO**

Eyes widening just a little in realization, she turned about slowly. The noise was there. The snickering had risen to a whisper in the air. The static grew intense.

No…

**…No!**

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized who… or _what _was there. She fell backwards against the tanker, just looking upward as the scratchy static filled her head with psychosis. Tears ran from her eyes, and her blood ran cold. She felt dead as she began to hyperventilate and a scream ripped from her throat. Her vision faded away into nothing. Her voice remained ringing through the air.

"NO! NO! _N-**NO—!**_"


End file.
